Chapter 49
Chapter 49 is the forty-ninth chapter of Yuki Suetsugu's ''Chihayafuru''. Quick Summary Everybody picks up practicing again. While Chihaya keeps thinking about here 20 one syllable cards, Taichi tries to figure out is strength against intuitive players and Kana-chan realizes how difficult it is to become a certified reader. Miyauchi-sensei on the other side, is challenged in a staff meeting to hand the karuta club room to the band club for practice reasons and size reason. In the end she can agree, that the Mizusawa Karuta Club has to find five additional members in order to keep their club room. And so the search for new members begins. Long Summary Chihaya is astounded by Tsutomu-kun's words''"Ayase-san also has 20 single syllable cards!"'' Desktomu-kun explains to Chihaya that she has 20 single syllable cards according to the notes that he gathered during their practice sessions and competitions, though that may vary because of her emotions during the game and having different karuta card readers. He tells her that she has probably noticed it during her games and Chihaya responds "I kind of did, only kind of..." . She doubtfully asks Desktomu-kun if she can really recognize them, to which he angrily responds "trust my data" ''and then he further explains that Suo and Chihaya are not the only ones who possess this natural talent. Chihaya gives Desktomu-kun two candies to show her gratitude and tells him that she would find something better to give next time. Kana approches Chihaya while she's in the corridor and tells her that she now has a dream. Kana tells Chihaya that ''"she is very interested in reading cards and she wants to become a certified reader and read for Chihaya's Queen match." Chihaya is amazed and cheers Kana to do her best and informs her that "for you to become a certified reader you need to become an A Class player." Kana is dumbfounded by what she hears. (To become a certified reader one must be atleast a Class A player and have 5 years of years of experience in reading in a Class A competitions) During their practice at their club room Taichi warms up by practicing his swings on how he will take the cards. (Everyone notices him because it is an unusual thing for him to do because he normally finds it embarassing.) He recalls what Arata told him during their phone conversation. Arata believes that you don't need to have a natural game sense/talent/intuition to play Karuta, because what you need to do is to just get the cards faster than your opponent - and there are lots of ways to do it. Taichi then realizes that what he needs to do is to practice more and know those ways. Taichi makes a bet with Chihaya that if he wins the practice game that day he will burn all of Chihaya's Daddy Bears. (And there goes 10% of Chihaya's concentration and Taichi is actually trying Sudo's tactic of being a Sadist as a game strategy) A club advisor meeting was held in the school to talk about the clubs' budget, room space and scheduling. The other teachers want to give the current Karuta's club room to the Concert band since it is a big room for a club with only 5 members. Miyauchi-sensei defends the Karuta club by telling them that in playing karuta the essence of sound is very important and that it is the only room where the noise of other students and clubs are not heard. She also adds that they advanced to the National Championship in their first year and the members placed first and second in sectioned tournaments. To end up the argument they settle it by requiring the Karuta Club to add 5 more members. In the Club room, Chihaya hears a noise coming from the door so Kana checks it out and finds a note which says: "Notice: If the Karuta Club does not recruit five new members next year, you will have to return the clubroom. Good luck. (;_;) I was able to increase the club's budget to 30,000 yen. Miyauchi." ''Everybody is stunned by the idea of needing 5 new members except Kana who is so happy with the club's budget increase. '''MIzusawa High Entrance Ceremony (4 months later)' A new freshman is looking intently to the text message she received from her boyfriend who is breaking up with her. "Impossible! I have been dumped! I need to find a new boyfriend quickly! I need the most handsome guy in school!" Characters In order of appearance: Trivia * Sumire Hanano makes her first appearance here, though her name isn't given yet. * With this Chapter also Season 01 of the Anime ends. Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 9